LED flashlights and headlamps are superior to their incandescent counter parts in many ways, such as the lumen efficacy, the bulb life, the operating temperature and so on. One area where incandescent lights do offer an improvement is a more graceful shutdown as the battery powering them is dying. The light begins to dim and provide the user some warning. However, with an LED flashlight or headlamp, the current is typically regulated by a power converter. The converter provides a constant driving level regardless of the battery's state of charge. This can result in an abrupt shutdown or an operation in a hiccup mode.